Mestre
by Lourdes Ferreira
Summary: Eu... Amo?


div id="chapter_preview" style="outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-family: Arial; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; min-height: 400px; box-sizing: border-box !important;"  
div class="historia resizeabletext keep_on" style="outline: 0px; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; box-sizing: border-box !important;"  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Mestre eu temo, eu duvido, eu não entendo./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"O que temes tanto meu menino?/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Temo o que sinto mestre, eu não entendo./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sabes o que se passa consigo, criança. Sabes e o nega por isso teme./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Não pode ser mestre. Meu coração aceita, mas minha mente não, o que eu faço mestre? Como posso compreender?Como posso fazer-me entender? Por favor, me ilumine!/p  
div class="google-auto-placed" style="outline: 0px; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; width: 654px; height: auto; clear: none; box-sizing: border-box !important;"iframe id="aswift_1" style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border-width: 0px; border-style: initial; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; left: 0px; position: absolute; top: 0px; width: 499px; height: 60px;" name="aswift_1" width="499" height="60" frameborder="0" marginwidth="0" marginheight="0" scrolling="no"/iframe/div  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Shaka minha criança, conhecestes os segredos do universo e dos homens, nasceis iluminado e, no fundo, sabes o que se passas consigo. Quando o aceitares não mais temerá./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"O que sinto é mundano Mestre, libidinoso e vergonhoso. Jamais deveria ter levado a diante aquele desvario e me tocado pensando nele, minha mente e meu corpo se rebelam e, ate mesmo agora, em transe, sinto seu cosmo na primeira casa atraindo-me e, quando o vejo, sinto vontade de toca-lo, de possuí-lo./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Porque coras minha criança? Sentes vergonha por deseja-lo?/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"È errado. Devemos proteger o Santuário e Atena e não nos deixar levar por ideias libertinas e mundanas./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Criança, destes tua vida pela deusa que defendes,assim como seus companheiros e, se ela lhes deu outra chance, devem ser felizes. Vocês abriram mão de suas vidas ainda pequenos e agora merecem vive-las como desejarem./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Mas Mestre, o que eu sinto é tão.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"È divino Shaka./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Eu o desejo Mestre, meu corpo anseia por toma-lo para mim, é mundano. Eu não mereço ser "o Homem mais próximo de Deus"/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Você o ama, Shaka de Virgem e o amor é divino./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Eu... Amo?Mais somos amigos, não o amo, o desejo!/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"A linha entre a amizade e o amor é tênue, filho e o desejo e o amor andam de mãos dadas. Aceite que o ama, minha criança e lhe mostre isso./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Como? Como lhe mostra o que acabo de compreender?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mostre a ele aquilo que esconde de todos. Mostre-lhe seus olhos e ele entenderá./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Meus... Olhos? Há anos nem mesmo eu os vejo, será que Mú entenderá?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"strong style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Não chegou a se ver passando pelos outros templos./strong/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"— Shaka? - A voz suave, o cosmo gentil, como não se dera conta que o amava?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Aproximou-se, tocando-o no rosto que tanto lhe atraia e, perante o olhar surpreso de Áries, lentamente abriu os olhos./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Isso minha criança./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"Mu sorriu, tocando o Tilak vermelho em uma caricia terna./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"— Pensei que o amor lhe seria mundano, Shaka, incabível./p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"— Eu estava errado, o amor trancede tudo - respondeu Virgem tocando os pontos na testa de mu como a muito queria fazer - Eu.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"O cavaleiro tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, contornando-os para silencia-lo. - As palavras se vão com o vento - sussurrou ao unir os lábios dele aos seus/p  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 4px 0px 14px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; text-indent: 30pt; line-height: 25px !important; padding: 4px 0px !important;"em style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Agora sim és o Homem mais próximos de Deus minha criança, pois, como eles, permitiu-se amar/em/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="message info mensagem card-panel blue lighten-4 align_left" style="outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21px; background: #edf4f6; border: 0px; font-family: Arial; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 10px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box !important;"  
p style="outline: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; color: #595959; margin: 4px 0px 14px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden;" /p  
div class="clickAble" style="outline: 0px; line-height: 21px; background: transparent; border: 0px; color: #595959; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; cursor: pointer; box-sizing: border-box !important;" /div  
/div 


End file.
